MLP TH3Y W1LL KN0W F3R
by airsoftbrony
Summary: . Makarov got tired of trying to take over earth So he decides to take over another universe and t teach them a lesson about violence,war,and fear.Princess Celestia and the ruler of Mobius Decided to combine their worlds together without thinking about the danger. Makarov will team up with both lands foes but there will be heroes That will stand and his way
1. Chapter 1

M.L.P TH3Y W1LL KN0W F3 R

CH#1 OLD FRIENDS

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The sun was shining, the Pegasi have done their duties of clearing the sky of clouds and after a long day of work they decided to hang out with their friends. But there was one Pegasus that was thinking about her last visit to Earth where she found love. Her friends were thinking the same thing and hoping that they will see their loved ones again. Waking the Pegasus from her wondering she saw a familiar dark blue blur. Then the blur stopped and it was a blue hedgehog. "HAY DASH WHAT'S UP"! The hedgehog asked. "ME AND NOT MUCH WHAT ABOUT YOU SONIC"!? Rainbow Dash replied as she came down.

"So… what are you doing here?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Just want to hang out with my best friend." Sonic said. "So how you been?" Asked Sonic. But when he did he saw that there was something in Rainbow's mind that was troubling her. "Dash what's wrong?" Sonic asked with concern. "What… oh n- nothing it's…nothing sorry I keep spacing out." She answered then apologized. "Its fine Sonic replied." "So tell me what's up". Said Sonic. Rainbow decided to tell sonic her struggles since she can't keep it hidden any longer. Then she replied. "You know those crazy adventures you get to go on to save the universe." She said. "Well I had an experience like that." Sonic started have an excited face on him. "That's great where did you go all the?" Sonic asked. Earth. She replied. "That is so cool what was it like when you went there, did you see my friend Chris?"

"No when I went and was actually violent." "Violent but when I went there Chris didn't tell me about any war." Sonic replied. "Well that's probably because he didn't want you to run off." Rainbow Dash said. "When I got there I was…" Rainbow struggling to finish her sentence. "I was…" "What you were what." Sonic asked. "I was scared OK there I said it that S word". Said Rainbow Dash tilting her head down towards the ground in shame. "Hay it's OK to be scared Dash." Sonic said lifting her chin up and facing her head towards his. "It was so scary". Said Rainbow Dash. "When we got there these guys called the OpFoR tied us up and used us as human shields." Rainbow Dash said then went on. "Then an officer came by and he asked for Fluttershy we all screamed and begged him to let her go but he dragged her out of the room and pointed a gun to her head." "Wow now that is intense." Sonic said. "Yeah but eventually we got rescued, fell in love, and got what we came for and went back home". Said rainbow dash. "Wait wait wait." Said Sonic. "You all fell in love?" Sonic asked. Yes replied Rainbow. "So how did you just you fall in love with." Asked Sonic. "His name is Simon but he goes by Ghost." Rainbow Dash replied. Then she explained ghost's character what he was like and what he did for a living. Then she explained who her friends fell in love with.

"Hay Sonic how did you get here so fast anyway?" Rainbow dash asked. "Well the ruler of Mobius and Princess Selestia decided to combine our two planets together for safety reasons." Sonic replied. But the rulers of both lands do not think about the consequences. Like the fact they would give their enemies more land to conquer or even worse a threat from a different universe.

Meanwhile any different dimension the TF141 was back together kind of. Captain Price, Soap, Ghost, Yuri, Nicolai, and Roach. But This Roach was different. He was from Texas. He had another nickname which was Quick Draw. Because he was fast on pulling out his sidearm is primarily. He's the one that Applejack is dating. Roach liked to look up at the sky and pray to God. "Dear lord I pray that you keep your angels and protection around Applejack and her friends and their land and safe than and that we will be able to see each other again soon in god's name I pray amen." Said Roach. Because of roach Applejack became a Christian as well. And she prays the same thing every night as well she got her whole family into the idea of praying to god in fact princess Selestia told them that God helps her and her sister raise and lower the sun and Moon and that he was their mentor and tell them that he's not only the ultimate father on earth but on Equestria as well. Back on Earth the soldiers were all wondering where Makarov and the rest of their enemies could be. When all of a sudden a General went up to the TF 141 and the Army Rangers. "Gentlemen we just got a distress call". Said the General. "You leave in three days. Then he left".

Back on Equestria Twilight was sitting on the floor looking at a scrap book she and Nikolai put together. Twilight? Said a voice from her room. It was Spike. "You've been looking at that book all day is there something wrong?" No response came from Twilight. "Your thinking about Nikolai aren't you." Spike said. Twilight responded with a simple yes. "Come on Twilight I'm sure you'll see him again." Twilight walked over to Spike and gave him a hug. "Thank you Spike I'm sure your right.


	2. CH2 TH3 TRNG3R

CH#2

TH3 STR NG3R$

"911 what your emergency." said the operator. "There's a strange looking creature inside of my house." Said a unicorn holding her phone with her magic with a scared tone in her voice. She was hiding in her room. "Okay ma'am we need you to come down." "Can you tell me what the creature looks like what kind of skin does it have?" said the operator. "It has clothing covering its whole body and the clothing looks like tactical gear." The unicorn explained. "Could you at least see the eyes?" the operator asked. "It has three glowing green eyes and one regular eye." Said the unicorn. "What else can you tell us about the creature?" Asked the operator. "It stands on two legs and has one hoof that multiplies into 10 little hoofs." As she was explaining the legs and hands. "Okay ma'am now we only need your address." said the operator. Forgetting that they can trace the signal. As soon as the unicorn was about to give her address the creature walked in her room. She dropped her phone and was walking backwards as the creature walked toward her. It stopped where she had dropped the phone. It picked the phone up and put it to its ear. "Hello hello." Said the voice over the phone. When the operator knew that the creature had the phone up to its ear and she said. "Listen to me if you even hurt that girl we will track you down and when we find you you'll be very sorry." Then she heard the creature respond had an accent. "You won't be able to stop me." "You don't know who or what I am." "I'm not scared of you." "You should be scared of me." Then the creature dropped the phone and smashed it. "Listen yo…" The operator knew she was cut off. "Somepony traces that signal now!" the operator ordered.

But when they got there they were too late to damage already had been done. They saw the unicorn lying dead on the floor in her room. When the detective saw this she a very sad look on her face. "I guess I have a family to talk to." Said the detective. "Ma'am we found something." Said a police officer while he was walking to the detective. "We found this note" said the officer as he handed the detective the note.

And it read:** this is only the beginning the worst is yet to come. I am not alone the nightmare is about to begin.**

On the back of the note there was a symbol it was the inner circle. Of course they don't know what the inner circle is. "Well we can't help anypony at this point because we have no idea where the symbol came from, what it means, or what it represents." Somewhere else in Ponyville there was a family as having family fun. A mother, a father, a filly, and colt. But their fun was interrupted by a knock on the door. The father opened the door. The was the detective. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Lover?" Asked the detective. Yes. The mother replied. "May I come in?" The detective asked. "Of course ma'am." Said the father. They all took a seat. "It's about your daughter." Said the detective. The children asked. "Did our sister do something wrong?" then the detective said. "Your daughter was found dead in her room last night." The family had a devastating look on their faces. The mother fell to the ground crying while the dad and the children hugged her and cried along. "Who would do something like this?" The father asked. "Who or whatever it is." "It is not of this world and left behind a note that a symbol on it that we've never seen before." "But I can assure you we are going to find who or what ever did this."

Back on Earth the soldiers had one more day left to get ready to head over to where they the distress call came from. They went to briefing "OK gentlemen" said the lieutenant. "For TF141 there will be Captain Price, Soap, Roach, Ghost, Nicolai, and Yuri." Than a few other TF 141 soldiers the lieutenant mentioned. Then he said. "For the Army Rangers Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, Private Ramirez." Then a few other army Rangers. "Tomorrow you'll leave in 600 HRS good luck gentleman" said lieutenant then went on. "Now get some rest if a big day ahead of you tomorrow".

"All right is everyone geared up for tomorrow?" asked sergeant Foley. Yes sir. All the soldiers replied that was going on a mission Ramirez, and Dunn were resting on their beds. Dunn was just sitting there reading a magazine while Ramirez was cleaning out his M4A1 and other weapons he was going to bring on the mission. "Man these coordinates sure don't sound normal." Dunn said. "Isn't it basically just a wasteland I mean would you set up a base there?" Dunn continued. "Well there could be some inhabitants there." Foley said. "If there's a strip club there I know Dunn goanna get on that." Said Ramirez in a joking manner. "Screw you Ramirez." Dunn replied. "Cut the cheddar and get some rest." Foley replied. Just as they were about to go to bed and announcement came on. "Attention all soldiers going on the mission tomorrow." "The amount of soldiers has been cut down the only soldiers going on this mission will be Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, Private Ramirez, captain Price, Soap, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, and Nikolai." then the announcement ended.

"Think we got enough ammo." "I mean since there is only going to be 10 of us." Roach said. "Don't worry mate." "They'll be given us plenty of equipment." Ghost replied. "All right is everyone packed up which include spare weapons, spare equipment, and spare clothing." Soap said. Yup all set, ready, all geared up. Everyone replied. "All right ladies get some rest we need to be prepared for whatever comes our way tomorrow." price ordered. So everyone went to bed.

It was a quiet day at sugar cube corner. Pinkie Pie was just sitting board in the shop. I know right for once Pinkie Pie is bored. But was troubled by two things. The fact that no customers came in or the fact that she misses Yuri. Even though Yuri wasn't that funny she still had a fun time being around him. (Please do not think perverted.) All of a sudden the door started to open. "Finally the customer." Pinkie Pie said to herself. But this customer made her even happier. "Hay girlfriend." it was Amy Rose. "Amy!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement. She jumped over the table and they gave each other a hug. "What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked. "Well I have to check on my best friends and have some of their delicious treats." Amy replied with a smile.

Mr. Cake walked in. "Pinkie Pie could you do me a favor by turning on the news." Mr. Cake asked. Pinkie turn on the news. "On tonight's story on Equestria's Daily News". Said the announcer. "Last night a mare was murdered in her own house." The news reporter said then went on. She was found dead in her room." "She was however able to describe the attacker last night." "She said it was wearing black clothing had three glowing eyes and one normal eye and stood on two's." everyone in the shop gasped in sorrow and horror.

"That is just horrible I feel so sorry for her family." Amy said. And then the news went on. "The name of the mare was Flower Growth here is a picture of her."

"Pinkie please be a deer and um turn off the news." Pinkie turned off the TV. Meanwhile up and Cantorlot the art contest was going on. But this one with only for the art critics and the artists that made the art. All the critics were given their opinions on some of the art. Some of the critics were nice and some not so nice. There is one piece of artwork that seemed very off. It was a statue of three weird looking creatures two of them kneeling on the ground pointing these artifacts that they were holding in their hand while one was standing on two's and had its body facing to the right and was holding a smaller artifact that looked like the other two and had it pointed at the roof. "My sculpture is quite artistic whoever did this put a lot of effort into it I like the sculpture it's so lifelike like its alive." as soon as he said that he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but he thought he saw the sculpture's head turn to him. Then he rubbed his eyes and the sculptures head had been back into place.

Then the world famous artist and art critic was at the art show. Of course he had nothing nice to say about any of the artwork. "Hideous, disgraceful, shouldn't even be called art, belongs in the trash, this is a disgrace to all art." Said the famous artist and other snobby ponies that were with him. Then he came up to the sculpture that had the weird looking creatures. "Now this piece of art is a very peculiar it's nothing of this world war and Celestia's in named is it." "This is the worst piece of art I've ever seen and I know I'm not much of an artist when it comes to fashion but what they are wearing is hideous." said the art critic. "Disgusting, and abomination, some ponies just can't appreciate art." said so the other snobs that was with him.

As there are starting to walk away the sculpture that was standing up started to move its body some of the other credit gasped in Fear and surprise. It pointed its weapon at one of the female snob ponies and then fired. Bang as they heard a shot. The critic and some of the other snobs looked at the dead mare on the ground then looked at the statue. The statue is alive! One of the snobs yelled in the fear. Then the other two stepped out of place as are all firing their weapons.

The Royal Guard was on their way to stop the madness one of the creatures opened the door all three of them put on gas masks one pulled out a grenade that contained poisonous gas. He pulled the pin and then tossed a grenade and then slammed the door is shut. Hearing the sound of Royal Guards coughing and slowly dying. All but the snobby critics were able to escape but would not be able to describe the creatures to the police. More Royal Guards came to stop the madness but the creatures were expecting that. They did here Royal Guards coughing. There wasn't enough gas left in the air to kill someone. The creatures opened the doors and then fired their weapons killing all of the Royal Guards that came to stop them. The creatures then walked up to the snobby ponies. "Please we did not mean what we said please don't kill us." the critic begged. The one creature that was in charge fired his weapon leaving only the artist alive.

"Don't worry we have plans for you." said the creature followed by an evil laugh.


	3. 1 D0N'T TH1NK WE'RE 1N KANA ANY MOR3

CH#3

1 D0N'T TH1NK W3'R 1N KAN$A$ ANY M0R3

Twilight was sitting in her room still thinking about Nikolai. Then a knock on the door woke up Twilight from her daydreaming. She opened the door. It was a two tailed fox in front of the door. "Tales how are you?" Twilight asked. "Just find how about you?" Tales asked back. "The same." Twilight responded. (**OK I'm going to make this quick for you guys so you don't have to wait for the main reason of the chapter so I am going to make main six meeting with the Sonics heroes quick**). So Twilight and Tails had a lot to talk about. Down at the carousel boutique Rarity was working on some new designs then she heard the bell attached to the door ring she immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to the door. "Welcome to carousel boutique I'm Rarity the fashion designer of this boutique how may I hel…" She was cut off as soon as she saw who it was. It was her friend Rouge. They ran up to each other and gave each other a hug. "Rarity have you been?" Rouge asked. "Just fine." Rarity replied. And so they talked about fashion designs. As for Fluttershy, and Applejack they both need up with Cream and Knuckles.

Today was the day to head out where the distress call came from. Just as the soldiers were about to leave the Lieutenant came up to them. "Gentlemen before you head out there are two more soldiers going with you on the mission." Said the Lieutenant then went on. "For the Army Rangers corporal Malkin and for TF 141 sergeant Monster both from the U.S." Roach was happy that he wasn't the only American on TF 141 going on the mission. "Now get your asses on the choppers."

The two choppers took off in the air. All of a sudden the radio on the chopper came on. "Hello need help now" said the voice on the radio. Roach ran up to the radio. "This is task force one for one and U.S. Army Rangers what's your status over?" Roach asked. "This is Wonder Bold academies we're under attack by griffins over." The voice responded. "Who was calling us?" Roach asked. "My name is Spitfire and we need help badly." All of a sudden the radio went to static. They all saw the big orange light coming towards them.

"What the hell is that?" one of the pilots asked. "Don't know but we're not saying find out." Price responded. The pilots tried their best to turn the choppers around but it was too late they were already stuck inside the orange light pilots lost control of the choppers. Meanwhile back to the Wonder Bold academy the Wonder Bolts are doing their best to fight off the griffins. Then all of a sudden they heard a big boom that scared the griffins off. They all looked at what scared them off. They saw these two objects falling of the sky. All of the main six and sonic heroes heard the noise and the main six recognized the choppers. They all got together started heading for the choppers that landed in the ever free forest. When they got the choppers the main six recognized who they saw. Ghost, Roach, Price, Soap, Yuri, and Nikolai. They were all knocked out the only ones that did not survive the crash landings were the pilots.

Knuckles and Applejack took Roach. Cream and Fluttershy took Soap with Shadows help. Sonic and Rainbow Dash took Ghost. Twilight and Tails took Nicolai. Pinkie Pie and Amy took Yuri. Rarity and Rouge took Price. Silver and Blazes took the Army Rangers and the two new guys to the hospital.

**I forgot to mention that the main six or whoever the soldiers fall in love with has the ability to change into human if they want to. ** Roach was starting to wake up what was strange to him was that he was in a room. Last he remembered he was in a chopper. "Good morning sleepy head." Said a familiar voice to him. He turned his head and saw a pony leaning against the door. He immediately knew who was. "Applejack?" Roach said with the sound of curiosity in his voice. "Welcome to Equestria." Applejack said. Roach got up. "So this is where you live?" Roach asked. "Yet welcome to sweet apple acres home of the best apples in the world." Applejack said then continued. "Come meet the family."

Roach followed Applejack down the stairs into the kitchen. "This here's my family Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom." Big Mac had an unsure look about Roach. But Granny Smith and Applebloom seemed OK with him. Roach was wondering where the parents are.

Roach looked at the newspaper as he saw it there was something that caught his eyes the inner circle symbol. He picked up the newspaper "no." he said himself pausing in the middle of the room. "Roach what wrong y'all all right?" Applejack asked. "Where's the police station around here?" roach asked still in his paused form. It's down the road why? Applejack said with concern. "I'll be right back." Roach responded walking out the door and closing it behind him. The apple family had a puzzled look on their faces. "What's the problem?" Applebloom asked Applejack. "I don't know but whatever it is it had something to do with what was on the paper." Applejack answered. The detective went to the morgue to see what could've caused the death of Flowered Growth.

As she was walking she saw some new bodies and the morgue. They look like get the same marks as Flower Growth. "The killer has struck again." She thought to herself. Then she walked into the room where the doctors were analyzing the body. "What have you found so far?" The detective asked. The Dr. turned around and looked at her. He led her to the table that had the surgery tools. "We found this." The Dr. replied then went on. "Now we're not sure what this is or what it is to but were suspecting that this is what killed the victim." The Dr. replied. The detective looked at the artifact it was around in triangle shape. "Now we're sure if we looked at the new bodies that came in we would find the same thing." The Dr. Explained. "So the killer killed more." Said the detective. "No." the Dr. replied. "Though the other bodies have the same marks but their different shapes and sizes which means that the artifacts we will find may be same as this only they'll be in different shapes." The Dr. finished. The detective thanked the Dr. for his time and walked back to the police station and sat in her office when all of a sudden she saw a strange looking creature. She immediately got up a walk to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the detective asked. "No but I can help you." As the creature put the newspaper down on the front desk. "How are you going to help me by showing me the newspaper?" the detective asked. The creature pointed at the symbol that was on the newspaper. "See that symbol?" The creature asked and continued. "I know this and this symbol this symbol is a symbol of my enemy back on earth they are called the inner circle and their leader Vladimir Makarov." The detective was even more curious now. "Thank you for your help." "Can I take you in for questioning you not in trouble I just need more answers." The detective said. "Of course I would love to answer your questions."

"Can you tell me what kind of creature you are?" the detective asked. "Yes ma'am I am called a human and back on earth humanity fights against each other but most of humanity flights for what's right." The human replied. "What is your name?" the detective asked. "That is classified I can only give you my code name which is Roach." Roach replied. "Can you tell me what this artifact is we believe this is what killed the victim it was found in her body after all." Roach looked at the artifact. "Yes ma'am this is called the bullet and they belong to a shell and when the shell and the bullet is together it is called a cartridge which parts one of these." Roach pulled out his pistol and pulled the clip out. She looked it. "Is this what you use as a weapon back on earth and what is this called?" the detective asked. "This is called a gun this one in particular is a pistol and this pistol is called a Beretta." Roach replied.

"Thank you Roach for your time it will be much appreciated." The detective said. Ma'am I need to warn you since Makarov is here you won't be able to stop him his job is to create conflict you won't be able to stop him without proper fighters it is a good thing me and my men are here on your planet." Roach said then walked off. The detective was now worried when the other police officers ran out to Roach. "Sir we need a way to get a hold of you." The officers said. Roach pulled out a radio and said. "This is set on the channel that all of our radios are set on." "If Makarov attacks you contact us with this radio OK." Roach said then walked off. Ghost was starting to wake up. When he did he saw that he was in a

house that looked like it was made of clouds. He then sat up on the bed. "Hay Ghost." Said a voice. Ghost turned his head and saw a blue colored pony with a rainbow main and tail. "Rainbow Dash it is you."

Ghost said with a smile under his mask. He could also see a blue hedgehog looking at him. "Who is he?" ghost asked with curiosity. "My name is Sonic I'm R.D.'s best friend." Sonic replied ghost then stood on the floor and he didn't fall. "Yes the potion worked." Rainbow Dash said. "What do you mean the potion worked what potion?" ghost asked. "Oh twilight made a potion that lets all creatures walk on clouds." Rainbow Dash replied.

"So where is everyone else?" ghost asked. "The rest of the girls took the rest of the team and the five new guys are at the hospital." Rainbow Dash answered. "I wonder how they are going to react." Ghost said. Back at the hospital Ramirez was starting to wake up. The others were as well. "Where the hell are we?" Corporal Dunn asked. "Looks like we're in a hospital." Sergeant Foley replied. Ramirez was on a bed by a window. He moved the curtains on the window and saw that they were in some time in town. "Well?" Corporal Dunn said. "I don't think when Kansas anymore." Ramirez replied. "Then where are we?" Sergeant Foley asked. "Looks like we're in some kind of town." Ramirez said. Ramirez looked across a room and saw that Monster and corporal Malkin. They both woke up. "Looks like the whole party is awake." Monster said.

Then nurse Redheart walked in. "Oh good your all awake." Said nurse Redheart. All the soldiers stared at nurse Redheart and had a disturbed look on their faces. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. They all screamed. "OH SHIT MAN THAT HORSE IS TALKING." Corporal Dunn said with fear trying to find guns. "Are you looking for those things are on you?" nurse Redheart asked. "Don't worry there in safe keeping." She said. The soldiers noticed that their only in their uniforms in tactical gear, weapons, and helmets were not on them. Ramirez had a buzz cut; Dunn at a buzz cut as well, Foley had a bald head, Monster had a Mohawk, and Malkin had a Navy haircut. Ramirez looked at nurse Redheart. He did find her rather attractive and wondered what she would look like if she was human.

Soap started to wake up. He saw that he was in a small cottage full of animals. "I really hope there are no dogs here." He said to himself looking around the room. "Oh thank heavens you're awake." Said a voice that sounded familiar to him. He got up and the look at a pony with yellow skin and pink hair. Soap examined her for a minute. Then realized it was Fluttershy. "Fluttershy were am I?" soap asked. "Oh My cottage." Fluttershy replied. Soap also saw a bunny had close on. "I didn't know put clothes on your pets." Soap said. Fluttershy and the bunny laughed. "No silly I'm not a pat on her best friend Cream." Cream replied. (Sorry I forgot to mention knuckles). Price, Yuri, and Nikolai Starr to wake up saw where they were and saw who was with them and made new friends. Roach was back to sweet apple acres. He walked inside the house and was wondering where Applejack was. "Hay Applebloom you know your sister is." Roach asked. "I think she's upstairs in the attic don't know why though." Roach went upstairs to the attic and heard Applejack. And he can't believe what he saw. He saw Applejack in a dress and looked very beautiful. He stared at her and heard her say. "Why yes Mr. Stallion I would be honored to take this dance." "Then let's dance." Applejack jumped and turnaround. "Roach how long have you been standing there?" Applejack asked with embarrassment. "Only for one minute." Roach replied with a smirk. Applejack tilting her Head down in shame and embarrassment. "Hay don't be embarrassed I couldn't keep my eyes off of you because you look so beautiful in that dress." Applejack looked at Roach and started to blush. "So where did you get that?" roach asked. "My mother gave it to me in case if somepony or someone took me out on a special night." Applejack replied.

More chapters on the way guys a lot more and trust me I'l try to make this story as enjoyable as possible


	4. CH4 A GR0W1NG FAM1LY AND A N3W WAR

CH#4 A GR0W1NG FAM1LY AND A N3W WAR

Ghost was walking in Ponyville to see if he did buy something to eat. Rainbow Dash did give them some money to buy groceries. But as he was walking he saw two griffins in an alley. They had their swords ready for this they're going to kill someone. Ghost walked over towards the alley. "I'm goanna cut you up." One of the griffins said. "But that's only if you don't give a sure money and food." The other griffin said. The mare kept backing up until she hit a dead end. "Here this is all my money and all my food take it." The mare said with fear in her voice. The griffins looked at each other. "You know even though you gave us your food and money we still feel like killing someone today." One the griffins said. As both raise their swords up in the air they were interrupted by a voice behind them. "Oy wankers why don't you pick on someone your own size." The two griffins turned their heads.

"What are you goanna do about it buddy?" one of the griffins asked. Well I'll give you two choices I could beat the snot out of you or I can kill you." Ghost replied. The two griffins looked at each other again then looked at him. "Okay pal will give you a chance to try and kill us." One of the griffins said. "Okay mate but its goanna be your funeral." The two griffins started to charge at Ghost. Then Ghost pulled out his ACR and fired two shots. The griffins fell to the ground holding their wings in pain. Ghost walked up to the both of them. "Now I'm going to give you one more chance to get out of here." Ghost said while pointing his gun at both of them. The griffins decided to surrender and fly away.

Ghost walked over to the mare that was trembling in fear. Ghost picked up her groceries and her money then started to walk over to her

"Here I think this belongs to you." Ghost said holding out the money and groceries. She looked at ghost and got scared. "Hay there's no need to be scared I'm just wearing a mask." She got a little less scared and took back her money and groceries. Thank you. The mare said. Ghost then walked off to get his groceries. Back at sweet apple acres Roach was looking for Applejack again it was a beautiful night all the stars were shining and Moon was as bright as can be. Then Roach saw Applejack sitting on a small cliff looking up at the stars. This made Roach curious. So he walked over the Big Mac.

Hay Mac. Roach said as Big Mac turned his head and still had an unsure look on his face. "Is Applejack praying?" roach asked Big Mac. Nope. Big Mac replied then continued. She goes out there every night not only to pray but thinks about our parents. "What happened to your parents?" Roach asked. "Why should I tell you I don't trust you." Big Mac replied. "I know you don't and that's what I like about you Big Mac." Roach said then went on. "Because you always look out for your family and you would do anything to protect your family even if it meant risking your life you remind me a lot of my brother." Roach said. "Where's your brother?" Big Mac asked. "He was crippled by saving his team and me if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today." Big Mac trusted Roach now.

"So tell me what happened to your parents." Roach said. "It happened when we were just kids Applebloom was only a filly." Big Mac said then continued. Applejack was with our parents when it happened. "Rarity was on a rope bridge and she was about to fall, Mom held at the bridge and dad climbed on and through rarity to Applejack and they fell." Big Mac said. Roach could see some tears come down his eyes. Roach was trying to think of a way to make big Mac feel better. Hay that means they went down as heroes," roach said. Big Mac turned his head towards Roach and Roach gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss," Roach said. Big Mac remembered that Knuckles needed help with something. "I'll see y'all later Roach I remembered that I would help knuckles with something," Big Mac replied then left. Applejack was sitting on the cliff and praying to god that he will keep her parents safe. When she finished her prayer she looked at the sky. Beautiful night out ain't it," said a voice behind her. She saw Roach then he sat down next to her.

"Your brother told me about what happened to your parents and very sorry for your loss," Roach said. Roach could tell that Applejack was crying before he said what he said. Roach gave Applejack a hug comfort her. The next morning Roach got up early so he could visit Applejack's parent's grave. He went to the graveyard and all the tombstones were in alphabetical order and often the distance he could see a funeral going on. It was for Flower Growth. Roach kept on looking for the tombstone. Finally he found the Apple's tombstones. He pulled out an American flag that his father gave to him before he died. He set a flag in between the two tombstones and then the saluted. "Mr. and Mrs. Apple I salute you today because you went down like heroes," Roach said. Even though he didn't know them at all some tears came down as face.

As he was starting to walk out he heard crying off in the distance. So he went to go investigate as he followed the sound. When he finally got to spot of where the crying came from he saw a little filly. She was a Pegasus that had orange skin and purple hair. If there was one thing Roach couldn't stand is see a child cry especially if it's an orphan.

"I've gotta do something," Roach thought to himself. He's trying to think of a way to get the filly's attention without scaring her. Excuse me but would you mind some company?" Roach asked. She kind of got scared because he was wearing a mask. Hay no need to be scared just a mask," Roach said pulling his mask down and taking his helmet off. The filly wasn't scared any more. "Who or what are you?" the filly asked my real name is Derrick but I go by my nickname Roach," he replied. "So these are your parents?" Roach asked. The filly nodded yes. "Oh sorry I forgot to mention what I am. I am a human and what I do is protect," Roach said. But after he said that he saw that the filly was crying again. So he reached over and gave her a hug. She paused for a second and then returned the hug. "So what you're name?" Roach asked. My name is Scootaloo," she replied.

After that they broke from the hug. I was wondering if it would be OK with you if I take you in for adoption," Roach said. Scootaloo paused for a second. "Yo… You would do that for me?" Scootaloo asked. "You do need a home," Roach said. Scootaloo jumped on Roach and gave him another hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," Scootaloo said with tears of joy and hope running down her face on to Roaches shoulders. "So where do you live?" Scootaloo asked. "Sweet apple acres," Roach replied. Scootaloo was even happier now. Do you know my friend Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked. "Yup I'm dating her sister," Roach replied then continued. "Sounds like you and Applebloom are gonna have the unending sleep over," "Are you going to marry Applejack?" Scootaloo asked. "Hopefully one day why?" Roach asked. "I just thought it would be cool if Applebloom was my aunt," Scootaloo replied. Roach had a smile on his face. "Well then we can only hope," roach replied.

Meanwhile the police and s.w.a.t bots were getting ready because they heard about an attack that was going to happen in downtown Mobius. All the cops and s.w.a.t bots took cover behind the police cars. All of a sudden a semi truck came up. One of the cops stopped the truck. "Sorry but no one's allowed inside the city we're on lockdown," the police officer said. "The ruler of Mobius told us to deliver this to you," said the truck driver two guys came out from the back and had this box in their hands and handed it to the officer. "This will make your weapons and robots stronger just push this button," said one of the guys. "Thank you," the officer said then walked off and pushed the button. But little did they know that it was actually a bomb. And the explosion will release a hacking signal which will reprogram the SWAT bots. They started to hear a beeping noise. "What is that sound?" one of the cops asked. All of a sudden the box exploded killing the officers that were near it and the others fell to the ground by the power of the blast. They started to get up. But then they noticed something wrong was going on with the SWAT bots. "Threat detected," the SWAT bots said and started firing at the police. All the police were dead and the Russians moved into the city taking control. The new war is here.

**(Chapter five on its way guys stay tuned)**


	5. CH5 TH3 W0RLD HA CHANG3D

CH#5 TH3 W0RLD HA$ CHANG3D

Roach took Scootaloo to sweet apple acres. He opened the door. Applebloom I have surprise for you," Roach said. Applebloom walked up to the door. "Really y'all got me a gift what is it?" Applebloom asked.  
"Well I sort of adopted a child and I think am I know this one really well," Roach said. And Applebloom saw who wrote adopted she got really excited. Her best friend living in the same house. It was a good thing that Big Mac put another bed in her room. For every Sunday Roach would read a verse from the bible. Then the apple family and their friends and the soldiers would go to church. It was time for the army Rangers to finally get out of the hospital. But the relationship between Ramirez and nurse Redheart became a strong. "So where are we going to stay?" Dunn asked. Well I don't know but you guys but nurse Redheart said I could stay with her," Ramirez said.  
Bro are you serious? You already grew a relationship?" Dunn said. Hay man navy is like a princess and the frog type thing. You know maybe if I kissed her she would become human," Ramirez replied. Or the other way around," Dunn said.

Sergeant Foley broke the argument. "Dunn shut up and give him a break," Sergeant Foley said. Ramirez you go to Redheart's and we will go find a hotel," said sergeant Foley. Dunn as soon as we check in you take first watch tomorrow first thing," Foley ordered. Dunn replied with a simple nod. Applejack and Roach was sharing a bed. Scootaloo and Applebloom slept in both of their beds. "No dad don't leave me," said a voice in the room. Applebloom turned her head and saw Scootaloo tossing and turning in her bed. Dad please stay don't go," Scootaloo said in her nightmare. Applebloom immediately jumped out of her bed and went to Scootaloo's bed. "Scootaloo wake up it's just a bad dream," Applebloom said. Scootaloo woke up. "It was just a bad dream?" Scootaloo said. "Yeah y'all just had a bad dream," Applebloom answered. "But it seems so real," Scootaloo replied.

"Scootaloo ah may not know Roach very well. But ah do know that he would never leave you," Applebloom said. "How about you go sleep with your dad," Applebloom suggested. Scootaloo replied with a simple nod. She started walking down the hall to where Applejack's room was. She opened the door. Roach opened his eyes when he heard the door creek. He saw Scootaloo standing in the doorway. "Scootaloo what are y'all doing up so late?" Roach asked. "I had a bad dream. Is it OK if I sleep with you tonight?" Scootaloo asked. "Yeah of course," roach replied. Roach made room for Scootaloo. "So what was your bad dream?" Roach asked. "You were leaving me," Scootaloo said. Roach could feel some tears fall on his arm. "Scootaloo I'm never going to leave you ah promise," roach said. Then they both went to sleep.

The next morning came. Nikolai woke up sadly he had asleep on a couch. Nicolai saw some books on the floor so he decided to pick them up and put them back on the shelf. He saw Spike walking down the stairs from twilight room. His eyes were barely open. "Hay Spike you look like you slept well," Nikolai said with a joking tone in his voice. Just as Spike saw the book Nikolai was about to put away his eyes were now wide open. "Nikolai Stop that book doesn't go there," Spike said. "Spike are you sure that those diamonds you're eating isn't crystal meth?" Nikolai said. "Are you taking crystal meth? You were about to put an H in the D section. These need to be alphabetical," spike said. "Okay I will keep that in mind next time," Nikolai said. Dunn was out on his watch. As he was walking by he could see a school. He was happy to see children playing and having a good time. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice behind them. "Excuse me," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a purple pony. He never thought he would fall for a pony but something was special about her. My name is Ms. Cheerilee. I'm the school teacher and I was wondering if you would like to tell the children what you are and what you do," Ms. Cheerilee said. Dunn looked at the children and they all had curious looks on them and then looked back at Cheerilee. "Well sure why not," Dunn said. All the children were excited. So they went inside the classroom. Class I would like you to meet Mr.," Cheerilee stopped. "Mr. Dunn," corporal Dunn replied. "Thank you," Cheerilee replied. Hi my name and rank is Corporal Dunn," Dunn replied then continued. My job is to protect," Corporal Dunn said. One of the children raised their hoof.

Corporal Dunn picked on the little colt that raised his hoof. "What's that thing around your neck?" the colt asked. He was referring to his gun that had a neck sling on it. That was one question Dunn really never liked. "Well this is called a gun and it isn't safe for children to hold," Corporal Dunn answered. Why?" The cold asked. Dunn was in a pickle now. Now we had to try to think of a way to explain a gun without mentioning the killing part. "Because they could hurt somebody and we use them to kill the bad guys," Corporal Dunn said. "But keep in mind the bad guys use guns as well to kill us," Corporal Dunn said. Then a little filly raised her hoof. It was silver spoon. So Dunn picked her. "What is it like to kill someone?" Dunn stopped in the middle of the room. "Mr. Dunn are you OK?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. It's not a good feeling when you kill someone. (Just let you guys know Dunn is at a homework clinic) at sweet apple acres Scootaloo and Applebloom we're trying to figure out what their next cutie mark crusaders adventure should be. Then Roach walked in. "Hay lunch is ready," Roach said they all went down into the dining room and they all sat in the dining room table. What they were having for lunch was. Vegetarian spaghetti and apple pie. Anybody wanna say grace before we eat?" Granny Smith said. Scootaloo raised her hoof. Roach was happy to see that Scootaloo wanted to say grace. "Dear heavenly father we you thank you for this wonderful food and I thank the giving me a family in god's name we pray amen," Scootaloo prayed. Then Scootaloo looked at Roach. "Dad you know family appreciation day is in three days," Scootaloo said. "Ah would love to come," Roach replied.

Back at the carousel boutique Captain Price was helping Rarity and Rouge was their fashion designs. "How the bloody hell did I get myself dragged into this?" Price said to himself. "Oh Price don't be so whiney you simply look dashing in that suit," Rarity said. "I feel like a bloody pimp," price mumbled to himself. Back at sugar cube corner Yuri turned on the TV. And he was shocked at what he heard on the news. Another attack as happened but this time on Mobius. Then he looked out the window and he saw a group of Ultranationalists coming up the hill. Yuri contacted everybody. "Everyone was in a position is now stay there Ultranationalist are coming up the hill," Yuri said the Russians were tracking the soldiers by heat signatures. They saw 10 of them scattered across the town. So they split up. Dunn was still at the school house. "Everyone hide under your desks now!" Dunn said leaning against a wall. He peeked out the window and saw three troops. The troops opened the door and Corporal Dunn shot all three of them. Ramirez was at nurse Redheart's. He told her to hide and to not look at what was about to happen. The Russian opened the door. Then all of a sudden he felt a hand or shoulder. Ramirez punched him in the face pulled out a tactical knife and stabbed him. Ramirez looked at nurse Redheart. "Maybe I should leave thing staying here is probably going to put you in danger," Ramirez said. No don't leave," nurse Redheart said walking up to Ramirez. "But there could be more coming for me I really should le…" Ramirez was cut off when nurse Redheart kissed him on the lips. He turned the kiss and all of a sudden nurse Redheart turned human.

The apple family was hiding in the cellar of the barn. Roach was just waiting for the ultranationalist troops to walk in the front door. One of the troops came in through the front door. Then roach grabbed him slammed him against the wall covered his mouth and stabbed him. The other two troops found the cellar door and pointed their weapons. One of them opened the door and they could see the apple family. They both readied their AK's and pointed their guns. Then Roach came out and shot both of them. "Okay its all clear," Roach said. Then all of a sudden another Russian appeared. Then out of nowhere Knuckles beat the Russian to the ground. "Thanks for saving my ass," Roach said to Knuckles. "It was nothing," Knuckles replied.

Soap told Cream and Fluttershy to hide. "Вы уверены, что он здесь?"(are you sure he's here.) One of the Russians asked. Я уверен, что он, но будем надеяться, что он нас не убивает первого.( I am sure he is but let's hope he doesn't kill us first) the other Russian replied. The two Russians walked through the front door Soap grabbed the one Russian and pointed a gun to as the. "Drop your weapon" Soap commanded. A Russian turned around and dropped his weapon to the floor. "Now kick it over to me" Soap continued. "Now there's just one more thing I want you to do. Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Soap ordered. The Russian did as Soap told him. Soap then put handcuffs on both of the Russians. After that the madness was over. The next morning everything was normal. It was a school day so Roach decided to take the girls to school. When they got to the school Silverspoon and Diamond Tiara went up to both of them. "Hay there blank flanks still part of that stupid little organization you came up with?" said Diamond Tiara. You guys are never going to get your cutie marks. Roach heard the bullying and then walked over. "Is there a problem here?" Roach said. The two bullies looked up and saw Roach. "Um no" Silverspoon replied with a little bit of fear in her voice. The both then walked off and left Applebloom and Scootaloo alone.

Ms. Cheerilee walked up to Applebloom and Scootaloo and saw Roach. "Applebloom, Scootaloo would you mind telling me who this is?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. "This is Scootaloo's dad he adopted her" Applebloom said. Miss Cheerilee had an excited face on her. "Oh my gosh Scootaloo I'm so happy for you," Ms. Cheerilee said. "Ms. Cheerilee my name is Derrick but I go by Roach pleasure to meet you," roach said shaking Ms. Cheerilee's hoof. Ms. Cheerilee looked at Roach. "Mr. Roach do you know Corporal Dunn?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. "Well yes I do. He's one of my squad members kind of. And what I mean by that is we are on the same mission but he's an Army Ranger and I'm from TF 141." Roach answered. "Great so are you going to come to our family appreciation day?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Roach replied. Roach then walked back to sweet apple acres.

Monster was walking in town admiring the scenery. Then he heard a conversation going on so he went to go check it out. Look man on your board it says three bits not seven for lettuce," said a mare with a light and dark blue main, with glasses, and had a cutie mark of a musical note. "Sorry ma'am that was yesterday today its seven," said the owner. "Bro that is scamming someone of their money," said the mare. Monster came to the location. "Hay man don't you know how to count? On the board it says three bits which means that's how much she is paying," Monster said. The Stallion started to get frustrated. "You know I could get you arrested for this," Monster said. Fine three bits," the stallions said with anger. The mare was about to pull out some money but monster stopped her. "I think you should give you should give it to her for free after you tried to rip her off. I mean if someone told everyone about this place you could get some really bad reviews and that could make you go out of business and you wouldn't want that would you," Monster said. "Fine free of charge," said the Stallion with even more anger in his voice.

"Th-thank you no ponies ever done that for me," the mare said. "Well I'm not even a pony," Monster said. "My name is Vinyl, Vinyl, Scratch," Vinyl said introducing herself. "My name is Mac Miles but my friends call me Monster," Monster said. Vinyl took for glasses off so she could see Monster with her own eyes. Monster was amazed at how beautiful her eyes were. They were read like rubies. In fact he thought they were so beautiful he got lost in her eyes. Vinyl got lost in Monster's eyes. Malkin saw Monster scaring at a pony. He then walked over and saw that they were both lost in each other's eyes. "Time for me to break the spell," Malkin said to himself. "Monster, Monster bro time to wake up," Malkin said waking both Vinyl and Monster from their daydreaming.

Both Vinyl and Monster were blushing. "Your shift is over bro," Malkin said. Monster was starting to walk off but Malkin stopped him for a second. "So you goanna turn her into human and get down?" Malkin said. "Shut up man," Monster replied. Hay man I'm just saying she's cute," Malkin said then went on. "If I were you I'd go for it," Malkin finished. "Hay Vinyl do you know a place where I could stay?" Monster asked. "Yeah you can stay at my place," Vinyl suggested. Monster followed her to her house. Back at the schoolhouse Scootaloo can keep her eyes off of this one colt. "Dude she's totally checking you out you should ask her out," one of the colts friends suggested. Yeah Silverstar you should I mean she has had a rough life so if yes her out it'll make her feel better. "Besides we've seen you check her out," Silverstars other friend suggested. "Can I do it tomorrow?" Silverstar asked. "Okay but it has to be tomorrow and we're in a stop hanging out with you until you do," said his friend Fireball. Silverstar then looked at Button Mash and he responded with a simple nod. At the end of the school day Scootaloo still can keep her eyes off of Silverstar.

"You like him?" said a voice behind her. She saw that it was Roach AKA her dad. "No," Scootaloo replied with a little blush on our face. "Why not? He seems like a good kid and good looking," Roach said. "Ok yeah I like him," Scootaloo confessed. Roach then took Applebloom and Scootaloo home.


	6. CH6 TH3 D3AD R3TURN

CH#6

TH3 D3AD R3TURN$

"Sir are you sure that they can help us with our world domination?" one the Makarov's men asked. "They have lived on this planet for centuries they know the area well," Makarov replied. They were heading over to the griffin kingdom. When they got there the two guards stopped them. "Hold it stayed your business," one of the guards said. "We're here to speak with your king," Makarov's said. The two guards looked at each other. "Ha ha ha nobody speaks to Lazar not even us," the guards said. "Is there any way we can to prove to him we are worth his time?" Makarov asked. "Well there is one thing. If you prove you're evil enough then he might be looking to talk, one of the guards it said. "With pleasure. Bring him forward," Makarov ordered. Two of his men pulled out the art critic. "Does Lazar like his enemies to suffer or die quickly?" Makarov asked. "Well today is a Tuesday so he likes it done fast," the one guard replied. Without hesitation Makarov pulled out his pistol and shot the critic in the head.

"I will go and speak with Lazar," One the guards said walking away. The gun was walking down the hallway towards the throne room. He finally stopped when he was in Lazar's throne room. "Sir there are some strange looking creatures that are here to see you," the guard said. Lazar looked up to guard. He had one normal eye and had an eye made of jade. "Have they proven themselves?" Lazar asked. "Yes sir they killed a pony without hesitation," the guard said. "Bring them forth," Lazar ordered. Then the guard went to go get Makarov. As soon as Makarov walked inside Lazar could see how much evil was in him.

"So what do you require of me?" Lazar asked. "No it's what you require of me," Makarov replied. "What do you have to offer me?" Lazar asked. They can give you weapons, a larger army, and power. Lazar had an evil smile on his face. "So one more army for me to make Allies with," Lazar said. "One more who else are you with?" Makarov asked. "The changelings," Lazar replied.

Back at school Scootaloo was still thinking about Silverstar. "So dude you know the deal right?" Fireball said. "Yeah yeah I know you guys walking out with me until I ask her out," Silverstar replied. "So you really think you can do it?" Button Mash said. "I'm sure. Besides I'm crazy about her too," Silverstar replied. He took a deep breath then walked over to Scootaloo. "Hay Scootaloo," said a voice waking Scootaloo from her daydreaming. She turned around and saw who was. "S-Silverstar," Scootaloo said was with shock. She couldn't believe it the boy she likes is talking to her. "I was wondering if… If you would like to be my girlfriend," Silverstar said. Scootaloo's eyes widened and grill a smile. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, yes, yes, yes," Scootaloo replied with excitement. Scootaloo then gave Silverstar a hug. He looked back at Fireball and Button Mash and they gave each other a bro hoof.

After school Silverstar ran up to Scootaloo. "Hay Scootaloo can I walk you home?" Silverstar asked. "Sure let's just wait for Applebloom. Applebloom finally arrived. "Hay Scootaloo, hay Silverstar. Wait a minute Silverstar what in tar nation are you doing here?" Applebloom asked. "He's my boyfriend," Scootaloo answered. "That's great," Applebloom replied with excitement. As they were walking back they were stopped by Silverspoon and Diamond Tiara. "Hay there blank or should I say lost causes," Silverspoon said. "You guys are so hopeless and you're stupid little organization. And your lame," Diamond Tiara said. Silverstar started to get mad. "Hay back off," Silverstar said. "What are you doing with these two blank flanks?" Diamond Tiara said. "I'm with them because I'm going out with Scootaloo and I think she's awesome but you guys lame. And I'll tell you why. Because you have cutie marks and that makes me lame too. Because of their organization all the other colts and fillies that don't have cutie marks have hope and I wish I never had my cutie mark. Because I could of explored more but now I can't do that because I have a cutie mark. So leave them alone," Silverstar said. The two got scared and ran off. Silverstar turned around and as soon as he did Scootaloo hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you no pony has ever stood up for us like that," Scootaloo said. Back at the carousel boutique Price was still helping Rarity and Rouge. He decided take a break then all of a sudden Rarity got his attention. "Oh Price would you be a deer and help us with this?" rarity asked. Price turned his head and saw rarity was holding a dress. No no no no no I am not wearing that. "The tuxedo was torture enough I am not wearing a dress," price said. "Please Pricey Wicey," rarity begged with her charm. "Bloody hell someone kill me now," price said to himself then put the dress on. But he did not take off his uniform.

Back at Rainbow Dashes house Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Ghost were all talking about their crazy adventures. Then I had Eggman running scared man you should've been there it was hilarious," Sonic said. Rainbow Dash looked at Ghost. "Hay Ghost I have something to show you," Rainbow Dash took Ghost to her closet. She opened it up and Ghost saw that she still had her TF 141 uniform along with a tactical vest an M4A1 with a holographic site and a few mags. "How long have you had that?" Ghost said with a smile under his mask. "It was the only thing that I could remember you by. The other girls took their uniforms too," rainbow dash replied. She then pulled Ghosts mask up and gave him a kiss. "Ghost returned the kiss then rainbow dash turned human. Never thought I'd be kissing you in your human form," Ghost said with a smile taking his mask off. "Princess Celestial put a spell on everypony so that if they were kissed they would turn into a human and now anypony and family can change into human. But we can change back into a pony when we want to," Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Silverstar got to sweet apple acres. They all walked inside the house. "Silverstar you need meet my dad," Scootaloo said. She called for Roach. Roach Walked inside. He had no shirt on because he was chopping wood. "Hay Scootaloo Howell was school?" Roach asked. "It was good. By the way this is the boy that I like and turns out he likes me too," Scootaloo said. "Howdy the names Roach," Roach said introducing himself holding out his hand. "My name is Silverstar nice to meet you sir," Silverstar replied shaking Roach's hand. "So are you going to be at family prescience day?" Silverstar asked Roach. "Wouldn't miss it," Roach replied. All of a sudden a phone call came in. Roach answered his phone. Hello. Yeah. OK will I be able to make it back in time? "I've Gotta make an appearance at the school tomorrow for family appreciation day. Yup I'm a dad." Roach then hung up. Then he walked over to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo me and Applejack need to head out Cantorlot. But we should be back by 5:00 tomorrow in the morning," Roach told Scootaloo. Roach and Applejack put on their BDU's. They then started to head out but then Big Mac stop them

"Why are y'all going to Cantorlot?" Big Mac asked. "The Russians are attacking Cantorlot and we need to stop them," Roach replied. "Why is Applejack going?" Big Mac asked. "Ha was recruited back on earth," Applejack answered. "Applejack is not going," big Mac said. "Big Mac," Applejack said but then was cut off. "No Applejack. We've already lost Ma and Pa and we are not going to lose you," big Mac said. As soon as Applejack was about to argue Roach put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around. "It's best you stay here. I don't want to lose you either. Besides you and the girls should stay here in case if any Russians come." Applejack hugged Roach and was starting to cry. "Be safe ha don't wanna lose ya again." Applejack then walked up to Big Mac and apologized. A few minutes later… The soldiers were in Cantorlot. They do hear gunshots and ricochets. Monster and Malkin fired their guns while they were changing position. Then all of a sudden Roach could see a child. It was a little filly as she was scared to death. Roach was trying to think of a way to get to her safely and bring her back safely. Then he got everyone's attention. "I need you to cover me so I can get to that child!" Roach said. "All right everyone gives Roach some cover fire!" Price ordered. "All right on the count of three!" price said. "1-2-3 go go go!" Foley yelled. Roach ran across the battlefield firing his gun taking down some Russians. He got to where the filly was. "Don't worry I'm here to help. Where your parents?" Roach asked. "My parents are over there," the filly said pointing at a carriage by their house.

Roach then contacted the whole team on his radio. "Team I'm going to bring the filly to her parents they are taking cover behind that horse carriage," Roach said. He then picked up the filly and ran over to the carriage. Then all of a sudden when Roach got close he got shot in the back. He fell to the ground. Luckily he was close enough for the filly to get her parents safely. "Roach no," Price yelled. Evack carriages arrived. "You need to leave now," one of the guards said pulling the carriages. "Negative we still got a man out there," Sergeant Foley said. "If you stay here your all dead," the guard said. The Russians started to fall back and they all got inside the carriages. Leaving roach behind again. "So who is going to tell Applejack and Scootaloo?" Ghost asked. "I'll tell them," Soap said. Soap walked up too sweet apple acres he knocked on the door. Applejack answered it. "Soap what are y'all doing here?" Applejack asked. Roach didn't make it but he died a hero. Applejack fell to the ground crying. Big Mac Applebloom and granny Smith came to hugged Applejack and tried to comfort her. "Where is Scootaloo?" Soap asked. "She's at Silverstar's" Applebloom replied giving Soap the address. So then took off. "This must be the place," Soap said to himself. He knocked on the door. And Silverstar's mom answered the door. "Oh you must be Scootaloo's father," Silverstar's mom said. No I'm a friend of her father's. I need to talk to her about something. "Scootaloo there is someone here to see you," Silverstar's mom said. Scootaloo ran up to the door. "Hay da… Your not my dad," Scootaloo said. "No I'm one of his teammates and your father is dead," Scootaloo paused and started crying. Silverstar hugged Scootaloo. "Shshshsh it's OK," Silverstar said trying to comfort Scootaloo. Soap then walked off.

The next day Roach woke up and saw he was in a castle. "Hello again Roach," said a voice in a room. Roach got up and saw princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia how did I get here?" Roach asked then continued. "Last I remember I was in heaven," Roach said. "I used my revival spell," princess Celestia replied. Meanwhile back in Ponyville Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Silverstar went to school. "Scootaloo where's your father?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. Silverstar whispered something Ms. Cheerilee's ear. He had a sad look on her face.

Back in Cantorlot Roach was still talking with princess Celestia. What day is it today?" Roach asked. "It is Wednesday," princess Celestia answered. "Oh crap its family appreciation day. Is there still time for me to make it to school?" Roach asked (note their conversation took a few hours) "why yes but not much. I can transport you close to it so you'll make it in time," princess Celestia said. She then teleported Roach close to school. Roach ran as fast as he could with all is wounds. "Thank you Silverspoon for your presentation," Ms. Cheerilee said. "Well I guess that's it for today," Cheerilee said. Then all of a sudden the door creek open. As they all saw who walked through the door they were all shocked. Silverstar was sitting next to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo Scootaloo your dad's here see look," Scootaloo then looked up and saw Roach. "Dad!" Scootaloo said with tears of joy and sadness coming down her face. Roach took his gloves off so he could hug her with his own hands. Cheerilee put her hooves over her mouth and had tears of joy coming down her face. Scootaloo and roach embraced in a hug.

"I made a promise that I would never leave you and I never will," Roach said to Scootaloo. Ms. Cheerilee wiped some tears offer face. "Scootaloo you mind introducing who you brought to school today?" Ms. Cheerilee asked. After school Roach walked Scootaloo and Applejack home. But he stopped to talk with Silverstar. "Silverstar I would like to thank you for keeping an eye on Scootaloo while I was gone," Roach said. "Your welcome sir," Silverstar replied. "You're a good kid. I was hoping Scootaloo was going to get someone like you. And if you ever want to marry her when the time comes you have my blessing," Roach said. "Thank you sir," Silverstar said. (If you wanna know Silverstar looks like he has a silver coat and blue hair short blue hair) Applebloom and Scootaloo wanted to surprise Applejack. "Can ah take this blindfold off now?" Applejack said. "Not yet," Scootaloo said. They both guided her outside. "Okay you can take it off now," Applebloom said. Applejack took her blindfold off and couldn't believe who she saw. Tears of joy came down her face. "So was it worth wearing the blindfold?" Scootaloo asked. "Yes," Applejack replied. Applejack ran up to Roach and hugged him. "Hay Applejack you know that dress you were wearing that one day?" Roach asked. "Yes," Applejack replied. "Where it tonight because I'm gonna take you out on that special night you've always wanted," Roach said. Applejack hugged roach even more. Later that day Applejack walked down the stairs in that fancy dress. The apple family stared at her. "Wow you look pretty," Scootaloo and Applebloom said. Then roach walked down the stairs. Anybody stared at him. He was in his dress uniform. (in case if you don't know what a dress uniform is which I'm pretty sure you do know. They are the uniforms that the soldiers wear on special occasions)

"Miss Applejack Apple are you ready?" Roach said. Applejack shook her head with a simple nod. They took a train ride up to Cantorlot. Roach kept Applejack to a fancy restaurant called Cantorlot cuisine. After that Roach took Applejack to a dance. The song that was playing was called so far gone by Thousand Foot Krutch. (Yes Krutch is spelled with a K and this is a real band.) "Applejack I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes," Roach said. Roach got on his knees. "Okay you can open your eyes now," when Applejack open her eyes she was shocked at what she saw. "Applejack Apple will you marry me?" roach said. Tears of joy came down Applejack's face. "Of course ha will," Applejack said. Then they both embraced and a kiss and Applejack turned human. All the other ponies clapped their hooves. Applejack and Roach took the train ride back to Ponyville. Applejack was asleep; her head was against roach's chest listening to his heartbeat with her arms around him. The train stopped. Roach woke up Applejack. "Hay we're home," roach said.

Applejack woke up. "You look so beautiful when your asleep," Roach said. Applejack plush as they walking back to sweet apple acres. When they walked inside everyone or everypony was all waiting for them in the family room. "So how did go," Applebloom asked with a smile. "The best night ah ever had," Applejack answered. "But ah have a bigger surprised for you guys. "Me and Roach are getting married," Applejack said. (If you're wondering why the apple family isn't surprised that Applejack is human. I don't remember if I mentioned this earlier. Is because their human too.) The apple family got excited. Two weeks pass and it was time for the wedding. Ramirez took nurse Redheart with him. Monster took Vinyl. Dunn took Ms. Cheerilee. And you can guess who everyone else brought. They said their prayers, they said their promises, and they said there I do's. (OK guys are real excitement is going to start happening)


	7. CH7 TH3 3ND 1 WH3R3 WE B3G1NFALL0UT

TH3 3ND 1$ WH3R3 W3 B3G1N/FALL0UT

CH#7

Roach took Applebloom and Scootaloo to school and it was big Mac's turn to sell apples. This left Applejack with granny Smith who was taking a nap. So Applejack went outside to do her daily apple bucking. Off in the distance two figures stood in front of the gates sweet apple acres. They walked up to where Applejack was. "Hello Applejack. Remember us?" the two figures asked. Applejack gasped. "Flim Flam?" Applejack said. Then the gagged Applejack's mouth tied her up then beat her up but not to death. Roach got back to the house. He would figure that Applejack would be done by the time he got back

"Applejack I'm home" Roach said with no answer. Roach searched the house then searched the barn. Then he looked out in the distance over by the apple trees. Having really good eyesight since he was a sniper after all. He saw something lying on the ground. He ran up to and saw it was Applejack. She was tied, up gagged, and covered in cuts and bruises. "Applejack!" Roach said running even faster towards Applejack and then picking her up with a fireman carry.

He carried Applejack back to the house. And gently set her down on the couch. Applejack opened her eyes. She was happy that roach was the first thing she saw. "Who did this to you?" Roach said. "Their names are Flim and Flam," Applejack said."Do you know where I can find them?" Roach asked. Applejack shook her head no.

1 hour later…

Roach was sitting on a chair right outside of Applejack's hospital room. Then the Dr. walked in. Roach immediately got up. "How is she Doc, How is she?" Roach asked shaking the Dr. the Dr. pushed Roach off of him. "Relax she's fine. Nothing like a little equestrian medical procedure do the trick," the Dr. said. "Can I see her?" Roach asked. "Normally I would say know but she keeps on saying your name in her sleep," the Dr. replied. Roach then walked in looking at Applejack lying on her bed. Roach sat on a chair next to her. Applejack then opened her eyes. 'You know you're really beautiful when you sleep. "Y'all already said that," Applejack said with a smile on her face. "Did I?" Roach said with a smile on his face. A moment of silence past. "Hay Applejack I want you to have this," Roach said pulling out a cross necklace. "It was my grandfather's during world war two," roach said putting the necklace around her neck.

"Oh roach its beautiful thank you," Applejack said. Then nurse Redheart came in. "Roach you're visiting hours are over." Roach gave Applejack a quick kiss before he left. As he walked outside he saw a Booth. Come one come all come see the amazing works of our new product. When roach read the sign he knew whose asses he had to kick. He pushed some of the crowd out of the way. When he got up to the front Flim called Roach up two to stage. When roach did he tackled them both to the ground and put handcuffs on them. "You two are under arrest for assault," Roach said with anger. "Assault what are you talking about?" Flam asked. Should this show everybody this picture or go straight to the police station. They replied with police station.

Meanwhile some were else in Ponyville Vinyl wanted Monster to bring Malkin with him. "So why did you want Malkin to come again?" monster asked. "Because there is somepony I know he might like," Vinyl replied. They came up to a house and Vinyl knocked on the door. When Malkin saw who opened the door he can stop looking the same time not making it obvious he was tearing. It was a gray mare with black hair and had a musical note as your cutie mark like Vinyl. Vinyl "I'm so glad you're here I need to show you your friends something," the mare said. She then looked that Malkin and she can keep her eyes off of him. Oh were my manners my name is Octavia," Octavia introduced herself. They all went inside her house and Octavia turned on the news. "It appears that the zebra's are planning an attack on Equestria it appears they will have some Allies with them," the news reporter said. As they listened to the report and came to the end Octavia went up to Vinyl and whispered something in her ear. "Do you think maybe you could introduce me to the soldier over there?" Octavia asked.

Vinyl replied saying "sure thing." As soon as they got the whole thing situated Vinyl and Octavia took Monster and Malkin on a double date. They were in Cantorlot. All the sudden Malkin and Monster could smell something in the air. It smelled like smoke. They all followed the smell and saw a house on fire. "There are still two children in there," said a pony. Monster and Malkin sprinted into action and ran inside the burning house. "What are those two things?" another pony said. And meanwhile inside the house Malkin and Monster were looking for the two children. They heard someone saying they were fillies. "Little girls where are you?!" Malkin asked looking around. Then Monster spotted the two fillies. "Look over there!" Monster said

They ran over to the two fillies and picked them up. It's OK we're the good guys. As a running of the house they are dodging falling pieces. "Tavy I'm scared," Vinyl said. "I'm worried too," Octavia answered. "What if they don't make it, what if the Phillies die or worse all of them?" Vinyl said with worry. As soon as she said that they sought to figure's running out of the building. (Honestly I would say the army Rangers theme song would be perfect for this kind of turn of events) Malkin and monster were seen running of the building carrying the two fillies. Everyone cheered while Vinyl and Octavia ran up to Monster and Malkin and gave them a kiss. And you know what that did. After that Applejack was home and everyone went to sleep except for the Sonics heroes. They all had a special meeting. Talking about the fallout that was about to happen. "Okay so we have our troop transports ready for tomorrow and I know it is hard for anybody to leave their homes but they need to," sonic said.

The next morning came Roach walked outside but he could see what was happening. The fallout. Russian, zebra, griffin, changeling, and SWAT bots were attacking. The only ponies that were allowed to stay were the royal ones the rich as I should say. All of a sudden Mobius troop transports came in. Taking out some of the enemy as they were landing. All the soldiers and their loved ones + family members got on board moving into the great forest where the freedom fighter camps were. The soldiers were hoping that they would never leave Equestria and turns out they never will especially now. Some parts of Ponyville end was demolished but not completely. Count to think of it the small towns weren't really that badly damaged. But big cities like Manehattan were demolished. Somewhere in the Equestria wasteland there is a traitor making his way into another jump town. "All right Sunbeam I guess this is where we part ways," said the trader. "Hopefully we'll see each other again someday Mr. Peddler," Sunbeam said. "Prodigious Peddler," the trader replied with a smile. All right Mr. "Prodigious Peddler," Sunbeam replied with a chuckle. As soon as they were about to part ways they saw strange looking creatures standing on two's. "Maybe we should stick together," PeddlerPeddler suggested grabbing Sunbeam and hiding. They were back inside of Fishes place looking through the window looking at the creatures. . "Принимая это место было легче, чем я думал," one of the creatures said. (Translation, taking this place over was easier than I thought.) "Да он бы никогда не видел нас comeing," said the other creature. (Translation, yeah they would never seen us coming.) "What in Celestia's name are those things?" Peddler asked. "I think I might know what they are," Sunbeam replied. "What how in tar nation do you know what those things are"? Peddler asked. "Well if I can remember correctly form my studies they are humans," Sunbeam replied. Humans? I thought those didn't exist," Peddler replied.

All of a sudden the two walked in. They went up to the bar table. Then started to speak English. "We're looking for some people or in your case some ponies," one of the creatures said. "Yeah are you looking for?" Fish asked. "Two of them are traitors. One is a mental ranger. The other a zebra. One from stable two. Other two one of then is an outlaw and the other works with a radio station," the creature said. "Sorry I can't say I have," Fish replied. Peddler new Fish well and knew when he was lying which meant he has seen them and Fish only protects those who do good. "Now did you only come in to see if I saw out laws or you won by some drinks?" Fish asked. The creatures ordered two drinks of vodka. "So what kind of humans are you?" Fish said. "We are Russian," one of them said. The Russians took their drinks and then walked out and got in their jeep that was at the end of town.

Peddler now wanted to know where the five outlaws were. Peddler walked up to Fish. "Hay Fish were of those five y'all were talking about?" Peddler asked. "Why so you can turn them in and get money for it?" Fish asked. "Come on fish y'all know me I would do anything to bring Equestria back," Peddler replied. "Around back," Fish replied. Peddler and Sunbeam walked around back and met the five. After little conversation the all agreed to work together. As they were walking out they saw more humans AKA Russians so far. They all kid behind cover. "What are those things?" Littlepip asked. "They're called humans. These ones in particular are called Russians," Peddler replied. When they looked again they saw that there was only one Russian standing guard and the others left to continue their search. I'll take him out Xenith said. As the zebra was about to they saw another human. But this one was different. He pulled out the tactical knife covered the guards mouth of and stabbed them in the chest.

He started to search for supplies. Then Sunbeam made a noise. The human turned around. Task force 141 part of U.S. army Rangers identifies yourself. This human was different. "Task force 141, army Rangers what?" Calamity said confused. Then Sunbeam spoke up quietly. "I've read about these ones task force 141 and U.S. army Rangers they fight for freedom maybe they can help," Sunbeam said. The human could hear their whispering and snuck around them. "All right on the go out there and talk with him y'all stay here in case anything happens," Peddler then got up but when he did he didn't see the human. "Were the hell did he go?" Peddler asked. "Looking for me?" said a voice behind them. They all turned around and jumped. "Howdy the names Roach," the human replied. "Mr. Roach," Sunbeam said but then was cut off by Roach. "Ain't no Mr. Just Roach," he replied. "Okay Roach do ya have food or water on ya?" Calamity asked. "Yeah back at my base come on," Roach said. They all followed him. "I have a question for you with the pip buck. What are you doing out here?" Roach asked. "I'm on a rescue mission to save my girlfriend," Littlepip replied. "Lesbian huh. Well that don't bother me much ain't goanna judge," Roach replied. (**OK look I don't know if Littlepip is really a lesbian. But from what I have seen, read, and heard so far she and Homage have a thing going on.)** "So what's her name?" Roach asked. "Homage her name is Homage," Littlepip replied. Roach then stopped and held out his fist and everyone stopped. "Get down now," Roach ordered they all got behind some cover. An enemy convoy was passing by. When the convoy passed they all got and continued towards the base. "Here we are," Roach said.


	8. CH8 TH3 R3SCU3 M110N

CH#8

TH3 R3$CU3 M1$$10N

Roach showed the bunch the inside. It was kinda like the underground bases that the rebels had in this series revolution. (If you guys never seen that show I highly recommend you do it is awesome) they did see Mobius freedom fighters and police working on radios. "You've got power down here?" Littlepip said. "Yup we're just trying to find a way to contact our base back on earth," Roach replied. Roach then showed all of them to their rooms. Applesnack and whenever that zebras name is. (Look I am not even going to go through the trouble of trying to type or pronounce that zebra's name) Calamity and Remedy stayed in a room. While poor Littlepip was by herself. Peddler and Sunbeam shared a room as well._(Sergeant Derrick roach soldiers log. Makarov made this paradise a war zone. We found some new recruits. Some of them don't really look like the fighting type but I know that they all used a gun before. Equestria needs all the allies it can get. The Russians have more allies than we need. If only we could find a way to contact Overlord. Then maybe we could get some artillery. Predator missiles, AC-130s, reinforcements, food, weapons, water, and supplies. Maybe throw in a tank in the list. That mare Littlepip I feel sorry for her. Her Lover has been taken. But who? And where? That I need to know so I can help her rescue her friend._ Everyone went to the music stage. Violet Remedy was after the solders. Yes they played songs at the base. Roach sang, Ghost played guitar, Soap played Base, and Monster played drums and worked on electronics. The soldiers played a few songs then Roach madean announcing for the last song. "This song goes out to my family and Littlepip. The last song is called Afterglow by Nine Lashes."

Afterglow: Our story time is told  
And I'm blinded by the afterglow  
Can you hear me dear?  
Now I'm thumbing through the pages  
Of the beautifully romantic years  
I can hear you, dear ohh..

'Cause right in front of me,  
You disappear  
You're still vanishing  
You left me here

I stand here today  
So far from the same  
It's hard to move on without you  
So, my God, fill these spaces left in me  
I'm so near to lost but I'm not  
So near to lost but I'm not alone

Dear daddy don't you miss me?  
'Cause in heaven there's no room for tears  
I can feel you here  
As I'm thumbing through the pages  
Seems forever's just too far away  
When we meet again  
I'll remember when

Right in front of me  
You disappeared  
You're still vanishing  
You left me here

I stand here today  
So far from the same  
It's hard to move on without you  
So, my God, fill these spaces left in me  
I'm so near to lost but I'm not  
So near to lost but I'm not all alone

Not all alone  
I'm not all alone  
I'm not all alone

I stand here today  
So far from the same  
It's hard to move on without you  
So, my God, fill these spaces left in me  
I'm so near to lost but I'm not

I stand here today  
So far from the same  
It's hard to move on without you  
So, my God, fill these spaces left in me  
I'm so near to lost but I'm not  
I'm everything but lost 'cause I'm not alone

Every one cheered then the soldiers walked off the stage and Velvet Remedy went on. She got an even bigger cheer. The Apple family ran up to Roach and hugged him. After that Littlepip walked up to Roach. "Thanks for reminding me that I'm not alone," Littlepip said. "No problem," Roach replied. Meanwhile in a raider camp Homage was in a cell Tied up and gagged. Then one of the raiders came in. "Hay there Beautiful ready to have some fun?" the Raider asked. Homage shook her head no. but the raider approached her anyway. As soon as he did she bucked him in the face. "AC" the raider yelped wiping blood off his face. He then grabbed Homage by the neck. "You're lucky the boss wants you alive," the raider said then slapped her to the ground.

The raider then walked away. Homage was crying in pain and fear. Back at base Littlepip was looking at a picture of Homage then there was a knock on the door. It was Roach.

"Where is she being held?" Roach asked. Littlepip looked at Roach with confusion. "Your friend who is holding her captive?" Roach asked. "She was taken by raiders. She at a raider camp here," Littlepip said pointing at a location on a map. "That's not too far, Lets go" Roach said. "WHAT?! Just you and me?" Littlepip asked. "Well you and I rescuing her. Price is going to be overlord," Roach said. "But will we have enough ammo?" Littlepip said. "Don't worry we'll be well equipped Supplies and weather wise," Roach replied. Roach then showed Littlepip the Equipment they were going to use. It was juggernaut armor with snow cammo. They geared up then headed out. The two guards were talking until they saw two figures pop up in the distance. "What the hell are those?" one of the guards said. "I don't know. One looks like a pony and the other a … Human I think they're called," the other guard said. Then the two figures stopped. They raised their guns and fired. Pushing through the camp. (Weapons: M4A1's with double drum mags) Roach tossed a grenade in a tent then blew up tossing some raiders out.

Homage could hear the fight. She could hear the sound of screaming raiders. The door opened. A raider was walking up to her cell. "Come here you we're leaving," the raider said. When he did a bullet went in his neck and fell to the ground. Homage saw a figure walk in. She was scared until the figure took off it's helmet.

1 hour before arrival of mission destination. Monster was trying to fix a radio so they could talk with command. Sunbeam then walked by. She could see that Monster was having some trouble. "Umm would you like some help?" Sunbeam asked. Monster looked at her. "Yeah thanks for the offer," Monster replied. "So what is it your doing?" Sunbeam asked. "I'm trying to fix this radio so we can contact command from our universe," Monster replied. "Oh well that's an easy fix. Just attach this to that and connect that wire to that and wala," Sunbeam said fixing the radio and went to overlord's channel. "Monster was shocked. Holy crap you fixed it," Monster said. "Well I am good with machines," Sunbeam said. "Unidentified contacts please identify," said overlord. "Overlord this is hunter 2-5," Monster said Hunter? "Boy are we glad to hear from you again," Overlord said. "Overlord can you get a fix o our location?" Monster asked. Affirmative your on a nearby unknown Plait. "Be advised you now have access to guided and predator missiles," Overlord said. "Copy that Overlord but we have a wish list," Monster said going over the wish of request.

"Copy we'll send reinforcements in those vehicles though the portal," Overlord said. Back at the raider camp… "Littlepip," Homage said with relief and happiness. They then kissed for a few seconds and broke apart. "Come on we need to get out of here," Roach said. As they ran out of the camp more raiders arrived. "Overlord we need an Evack!" (AKA Price.) "Copy that," Roach couldn't believe his ears. "Overlord?" Roach said. "The one and only. "Roach we're going to send a chopper your way over," Overlord said. "Copy that Roach out." After some rounds and time the Evack chopper arrived. "Get your asses on board we're leaving," the pilot said. All three of them got in the chopper, then left. When they got back they saw American engineering and you know what that means_**. (Note that they only have missiles, choppers, troop transports, tanks, and jets. Not all artillery.)**_ When they landed Applejack ran up to Roach and gave him a kiss. "Ha'm so glad your back," Applejack said. "I was only gone 2 hours," Roach said with a chuckle. "Well ha love you too much," Applejack said. "So do I," roach said. They smiled and embraced in another kiss. Littlepip showed Homage to her room. It looked like a room in an apartment. "So here we are our room," Littlepip said. The room had a bed for two people, 4 person table or more, a radio, a fridge with food, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a desk. "Well I guess it's time to hit the sack," Littlepip said. "Awww right now. But I was hoping we could have some fun," Homage said getting close to Littlepip. "What do yo…" Littlepip was cut off when Homage kissed her. Littlepip kissed in return. They kept kissing and laid on the continuing.

The next morning came and it was still cold. Because of the Russians the pegasi can't do their weather duties. Price woke up. When he did he saw Rarity on the other side of his bead. _"How the bloody hell did she get in my room,"_ Price thought to himself. Rarity then woke up. When she opened her eyes she smiled. She said good morning to Price and then Price said the same to her. They got dressed but then Price asked Rarity a question. "Rarity what is it you see in me?" Rarity looked at price. "What I see in you price is a strong man that I know will keep his friends and the ones that he loves. A man that will always be by my side when I need him the most and will never leave me. And there's the beard," Rarity said walking closer to him. Then got close enough to give Price a kiss. After they kissed they finished getting dressed and had brectfest. After that the men had their assignment of the day. The teams were spit up into groups. Monster and Malkin was sniper support, the main 6 was going with TF141 While the fallout team AKA Littlepip and friends, Nurse Redheart Vinyl, and Octavia stayed at the base. The sonic heroes and the freedom were going on the mission as well. The army Rangers was also going with the 141 while the freedom fighters and sonic heroes were going in a different part of the city.

LOCATION: MANEHATTAN. As the choppers were on the to Manehattan Applejack was asleep against Roach's chest. She smiled as Roach played with her hair. But he could feel her shivering, she was cold. Roach then pulled off his shemagh and unrolled making it into a blanket then put it over her body. She then stopped shivering. Applejack was now cozy and warm with Roach's body heat and shemagh. (Just in case you don't know a shemagh is they are the scarf's that the military wears. Plus if you look at my profile picture I'm wearing one) "Dear lord we pray that you will give us the strength and the ability to succeed at our mission at hand. In God's name we pray amen," Roach prayed. Then they finally were on the ground. Malkin and Monster went inside the building that they were told about that had a great sniper position. Malkin pressed the up button for the elevator the elevator door opened. "All right lets go," Malkin said. "In there?" Monster said. "Yeah what's your problem?" Malkin said. "You avoid elevators in the middle of a catastrophe," Monster said. And you avoid bullcrap in the middle of a war zone now get your ass in the elevator," Malkin said. "Hell no," Monster said. … "Get your damn ass in the elevator you baby," Malkin said. "Man I sewer if we die in this elevator I am so blaming you," Monster said. "Shut up," Malkin replied

"All right everyone remember the mission? Drive the Russians out of the city and bring back any inhabitance that won't try to kill you," Price said. "Yes sir!" they all replied. Then they were split up into groups. Roach, Applejack, Yuri, Pinkie Pie, Nicolai, and Twilight. Then there is Price, Rarity, Ghost, Rainbow dash, Soap, and Fluttershy. The two groups split up.

The elevator was three floors away from reaching the top then it came to a shake and a stop. "Man I told you we'd die in here," Monster said. Shut up we're not dead. Now quit your winging and help me open this latch," Malkin replied. They opened the latch. "Now what?" Monster asked. "We climb up," Malkin said. Then Monster stopped. "Ok what's the problem now?" Malkin asked. "What if the elevator starts moving again?" Monster Asked. Malkin swiped his hand down his face. "First you're worried if the elevator is both going to fall or stop and now you're worried that it will start as we climb up the ladder!?" Malkin said. "ummmm yes," Monster said with a small scared tone. "… You are going to get your ass UP THAT LADDER!" Malkin said with rage. "Okay man sheesh," Monster said. Then they started to climb up the ladders. "Seriously though. What if the elevator starts moving again?" Monster asked. "Well the latch is still open and if it starts moving again we'll just jump on it and then get inside," Malkin replied. "Man this is a lot of claiming," Monster said. "It would've been a lot worse if we were walking up the stairs," Malkin replied. "Yeah you've got a point," Monster replied.


End file.
